emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6872 (16th May 2014)
"Priya panics when her waters break; Charity faces an obstacle in her plan to have a termination; and Chas Dingle tries to talk to James about his behaviour." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Chas tries to talk to James about his behaviour yesterday and he denies he has feelings for Moira. When Priya walks into the shop, the atmosphere is awkward as Alicia points out that David is not around as he is on a course. In a bid to prevent fuelling gossip, they attempt to normalise the situation and find themselves laughing together. However, their laughter soon turns to fear when Priya's waters break. Donna makes an excuse to talk to Ross, who is left intrigued by her visit. Alicia instructs Pearl to call the hospital before she and Leyla haul a terrified Priya into the new car. However, on the journey to the hospital, they lose signal and break down in the car upon discovering Leyla has put petrol in the car rather than diesel. Alicia runs out of the car and along the road in an attempt to get a signal. She eventually gets through to the midwife who informs her that an ambulance is on the way and gives Alicia instructions to prepare for delivery of the baby. Charity arrives for her abortion appointment. James is quick to drop Moira in it at Butlers Farm when he mentions the money that went missing has been found. She quickly covers that the police recovered it this morning to Adam and Pete. She subtly apologises to him in front of them and gives James the money to start up his new farm. James isn't impressed. Priya and Alicia are ecstatic when she delivers a baby girl. The nurse informs Charity that she can't give her both pills now and that she'll have to come back tomorrow afternoon. Debbie warns Donna off Ross and explains about his carjacking Laurel. Donna insists she's not interested in him anyway. Dan is angry when he arrives home to find Kerry dressed as a bride and Amelia gushing about a wedding competition. As the ambulance arrives, Priya becomes frantic when the baby stops crying and falls silent. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Nurse - Lucia Cox Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage, Forecourt *David's - Shop floor, Shop front *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Unknown road *Unknown clinic Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes